


"Please, I never want to forget this."

by Malenda_Malfoy



Series: Pleas Of A Malfoy [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), back, child birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malenda_Malfoy/pseuds/Malenda_Malfoy
Summary: Whats up POAM fans! I have been trying to wrap this up for a while, but here it is!





	"Please, I never want to forget this."

**Author's Note:**

> Whats up POAM fans! I have been trying to wrap this up for a while, but here it is!

**_ Previously _ **

_"Harry thought about it for a minute, just staring at the baby. "Tina", He said with a small smile. "Tina Callista Potter Malfoy. I like it."_

_Draco didn’t like it. He hated it in fact, but with the smile that it put on Harrys face. He could never say no. "I like it to."_

_The smile got ten times brighter and Harry looked up at him with so much love. Then he screamed out in pain as his body started another round of contractions._

* * *

**_ Please, I never want to forget this _ **

 

Draco had gone pale and immediately took his daughter out of Harry’s arms before he squeezed her to death from the pain. “Twins? Harry you never said we were having twins!”

 _“Ahhhh!”_ Harry moaned in pain and exhaustion as his doctors and nurses once again rushed to prepare for the delivery of the unexpected baby.

“Don’t get me wrong this is amazing, but two babies! I’m only just prepared for one!” Draco paced anxiously and ranting right beside Harry’s bedside bouncing a fussy baby Tina in his arms. He was about to be a dad twice. Merlin help him, how was he going to do this?

“Deep breaths Mr. Potter just like before, keep calm dear. You won’t have to wait as long to push this time.” The female nurse that he had snapped at before was holding his hand and coaching him this time since it seemed Draco was slowly slipping into shock.

“Twins. I just can’t- “Draco mumble as he made his way back up toward the head of Harry's bed from his trip around the room. However just as he turned to start another round Harry caught him in a hard stare.

“Draco if you do not shut up and get over here right now you will be getting out, and I will call in Blaise!” Draco immediately halted his pacing and started to coach Harry as he did before in the car.

After just a few more minutes it was time to start pushing and Harry was more than glad to have this over with. He was about to pass out. No one was ever knocking him up again!

“Alright Mr. Potter” The aged looking doctor said with a small smile towards a sweaty and red-faced Harry. “it’s time to start pushing.”

* * *

 Blaise had stormed out of the hospital in the worst mood he had ever been in. Why did Draco have to come back and ruin his chances once again with the love of his life? He was so selfish! Always taking things for himself even when he doesn’t deserve it. Harry was his first, or at least he would have been had it not been for Malfoy. Had he been quicker, that would be his child Harry was bringing into the world.

Blaise could remember the exact moment he had fallen in love with Harry Potter. How could he have not? Harry was...everything he wasn’t. Everything he had needed at that time all rolled up into a short brunet and it had taken a war for him to discover it.

* * *

 

**_ Flash back _ **

_It was about a month after the battle and Blaise along with the rest of the Slytherins who did not fight in the battle had to attend hearings to discuss how they would make up for the lack of contribution to the defeat of Voldemort. They had also needed to formally denounce anything to do with the dark lord and his followers who were convicted and thrown into Azkaban._

_He, of course, had agreed to the terms. He didn’t support anyone’s cause but his own. He was assigned to help organize and volunteer at the new Orphanage that was being made for the children affected by the war. He accepted it graciously because it was better than having to go back to the battlegrounds of Hogwarts to rebuild. It was also the fact that he only had to help for a year, then he could go about his life and put all of this behind him…_

_It was his second month working at the orphanage and they were settling in the children. The hot July sun was doing nothing to lift the spirits of the children, and as the activities/nursery volunteer, it was Blaise’s job to fix it. When he had first began he knew next to nothing about taking care of children and hadn’t a clue what to do with them half the time, so he would just sit outside and let them play around. It was to hot for that today. Little did he know that today was a special day, and a very special guest had planned a visit to the orphanage. If he had known he would not have shown up that day, but he is glad he did because he would have never met Harry Potter._

“Blaise, I need you to round all the children up and bring them down to the mess hall. No questions just do it and be quick about it.” The head of the orphanage was Lady Adminsa, who did not like Blaise at all, they both tolerated each other out of necessity while they had to.

_Blaise had done as he was asked and sent all the children into the mess hall and magically rolled all the Baby carriages out of the nursery and into the hall also. If Lady Adminsa needed all the kids, then today was probably some kind of adoption day he hadn’t been told about. Once he arrived at the ha, of course,se he had found that that was not the case. The hall was decorated for a party, a child’s birthday party if the colorful decorations and toys were and indication. He lined all the carriages against the north wall as usually where everyone in the room could see them. As he was doing so Lady Adminsa cleared her throat to gain everyone’s attention._

_She had the biggest smile Blaise had ever seen her make on her face. “_ Today is a very special day children, because a very special person was born today, and he would like to celebrate his birthday here with you all today!”

_Excitement buzzed through the mess hall as all the children began to squirm and whisper to each other about who their special guest would be. Blaise was anxious about who it would be also, who did he know that had a birthday on the 31 of July?_

“Here he is now, everyone wish him a happy birthday!”

_All the children’s heads spun towards the double door of the mess hall and many of them squealed in delight. Blaise, on the other hand, groaned in torture as the entire hall, maids and caretakers alike chorused as one. “Happy Birthday Harry Potter!” he didn’t._

* * *

_Potter had come to the orphanage and along with his usual gang. He gave toys to the children and laughed and talked with everyone in the room except Blaise. Not that he wanted potters attention that is, he didn’t. Blaise had been tending to the babies all throughout the party. They were all still soundly sleeping despite the rather loud festivities. Blaise was just about to find an excuse to hide outside of the mess hall until after the party, when someone tapped him on his shoulder from behind._

“Excuse me, would it be alright if I peeked into the cribs? I didn’t expect there to be so many infants.”

_Blaise had stiffened immediately, he had been hoping to avoid being seen by potter but there was nothing to be done about it now. He took a deep breath before turning to face the man and receiving the usual shock of seeing him in the orphanage and the outrage that they would let someone like him near the children. Oddly enough he hadn’t received either. What he got was much worse._

“Nice to meet you, by the way, I’m Harry.”

_Potter didn’t even seem to know who Blaise was. The bastard. Thus, Blaise held out his hand and introduced himself to Potter, hoping for a bit f recognition, but no. Nothing but that awkward half smile and another request to look at the children._

“I have an infant nephew that I help take care of now before then I hadn’t known anything about babies. Still don’t if I’m honest.” _Potter had said with a light laugh as he started to place small stuffed animals at the foot of the baby carriages._

“So, do you like working with the kids here? I’m sure this place could use an extra pair of hands and I kind of want an honest opinion before I agree to this _.” He said again smiling at Blaise making it more than obvious he was only joking around._

_His light personality was a bit infectious or maybe it was what that smile did to Blaise’s gut, but he found his self saying “Yes we could use the help, and the children are a bit rambunctious as all children are, but I’m usually only over the babies. They are quite a hand full.”_

* * *

****

_And that was how it all started. Their new friendship. Harry had started to volunteer with Blaise at the new orphanage and they got along amazingly well. The kids loved Harry right away of course and he would always rub it in Blaise’s nose, but the babies preferred Blaise’s touch, and he loved to watch them express it when potter couldn’t get one of them to stop crying._

“You are holding her all wrong potter, Melody doesn’t like to be cradled.” Blaise had said in a bit of a raise voice to be heard over the screaming infant. He smirked when the little girl's soft gray eyes searched for where the sound of his voice had come from and when they settled on him her screams got louder.

“Great heavens! I don’t know any other way. This Is how I rock teddy to sleep!” Potters face was red from frustration as he had been trying to put Melody to sleep for some time now. “Come on Mel, I’m trying my best just drift off please?”

Melody looked up at Potter and brought her screams down to a slightly lower volume, before looking back towards Blaise and screaming even higher than before.

Blaise had laughed and walking fully into the room to relieve potter, and the poor baby girl, from their misery.

“Hand her over potter let a pro show you how this is done.”

The moment Blaise had baby Melody in his arms he rested her head on his shoulder.

Instantly she stopped screaming and started to sniffle into his neck.

“It’s alright Bella, Blaise is here.” He cooed patting her back lightly and grinning smugly over her head at Potter. His expression looked like he had eaten a lemon! Yes, the older children may prefer Potters reckless horseplay, but he knew these babies like the back of his hand, and they did not like you- when you didn’t know what they liked.

* * *

****

_Working with potter his time at the orphanage had flown by and by then they were already the best of friends. They both continued to volunteer at the orphanage on the weekends though, Blaise sometime during the week. Eventually, Harry had started his Aurora training and had less and less time for the orphanage and Blaise._

_He hadn’t minded then, he had the kids and managing his family’s estate and businesses to worry about now that he was no longer on probation. He and Harry still hung out. Sometimes they would go out for drinks, or Harry would pop in while Blaise was at the orphanage._

_They would write letters, speak over the floo when they were both home sometimes. It was fine with him. He didn’t have many friends left after the war and he hadn’t had many to begin with. The only friends he had were Harry, Draco, Theodore, the young blonde girl who worked at his favorite coffee shop, and his secretary at his office._

_He and Draco didn’t speak as often as he and Harry did since Draco was still on probation and trying to keep the Malfoy estate from crumbling down._

_One night after Harry had finished his first field case he flooed to Blaise’s house covered in soot, mud, and blood. It was obvious he was incredibly shaken up about it but refused to tell Blaise what had happened. Blaise had given him a change of clothes and opened a bottle of the strongest whiskey he had on hand._

“Well if you aren’t going to tell me what’s wrong we can just drink the feelings away yea?”

_So, they drank. They drank that whole bottle of Ogden's Old Fire whiskey and Blaise counts it as one of the biggest regrets of his life. He and Harry laughed and talked and joked about everything they could think of under the sun. That was also the first night they had slept together. Neither of them could remember it though, but the morning after was filled with crippling headaches, awkward sciences, and swears to never speak of it again. Harry had wanted that._

_Blaise had wanted to speak of it. To tell his best friend how he had felt about it, but he didn’t want their friendship to change._

_And so, another year went by of Harry and Blaise occasionally spending time together. Volunteer work at the orphanage was also still relevant, though with Harry being a full Aurora now he had stopped coming around much. The kids missed him._

_Eventually the days in between when Blaise would see Harry were turned into weeks, and weeks into months. Months at a time he would get a letter of a floo call about some function or case that had been taking up all his time and apologies upon apologies about why he hadn’t written before then. It became obvious to Blaise that maybe Harry didn’t have the time for a relationship, and that was why he had been putting off Blaise’s subtle hints. But that was not to be the case._

****

 

 

 


End file.
